You're So Hypnotizing
by prettyinpink0650
Summary: It seems Michael was more mesmerizing to David than it appeared! Songfic- E.T by Katy Perry


_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br>Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others, futuristic lover<br>different DNA, they don't understand you_

Star couldn't have drawn me to anyone better. I knew there was a logical explanation for keeping her around. She stayed not just to keep Laddie happy, but to attract people like him. Though his pants hugged his legs quite tightly, I would have thought he was homosexual. If so, he could have been asking about her outfit. Moments after speculating the two, I flicked away my freshly lit cigarette. That must have alerted the boys, because they immediately adjusted themselves onto their motorcycles. I did the same and then tilted my head towards our direction; they immediately knew. We approached Star and her (rather my) newfound lover. Star's expression became vacant, as she immediately jumped away from the other man's motorcycle looking at me as though she wanted me to be her first kill. I smirked as I glanced at the man, and then asked her where she was going. She replied with utter annoyance in her voice only saying 'For a ride' and then without me asking, she told us the man's name. Michael was his name. Michael took her hand and urged her to come with him. I said her name in a tone that she knew and let Michael know who the boss was around here. As Star joined me on my motorcycle, I sat up and shot him a smug smile. He looked just as Star did earlier and that made me happy. That meant he was up for a challenge. I asked him if he knew if he knew where Hudson's' Bluff was. He got the hint and told me that he couldn't beat my bike. I felt flattered, but kept insisting. "You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up."

_You're from a whole other world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

We rode our cycles playing follow the leader, myself playing the leader while Michael was somehow at the end of our line. Star hugged me tight as we rode into the night. I had a strange feeling, though, like I wished her arms were Michael's arms. I smiled and cheered just like the others, but my attention was on Michael and so was Star's (she continuously looked over her shoulder to smile at him). I felt satisfied once we reached the fog, because he had finally caught up to me just like I told him to. We were head to head and the cliff was getting near. Star and I exchanged glances with him, smiling and egging him on. He increased his speed with every 'Come on' we spat at him. Once we reached the end, Star's gasp gave away what was ahead, and Michael stopped himself immediately. We continued forward as we watched him fall off his bike. I braked just in time, smiling down at what Michael almost plummeted from. If breathing wasn't an option, Star's grip on my waist would have killed me, as her arms were extremely tight in fear. I turned to Michael feeling proud of him and knowing I made the right choice. He got up to his knees and I just knew from his death glare that he didn't feel quite the same way. He pulled himself off the ground, outraged about his near death experience and asked me what the hell I was doing. Star let go of my waist, finally and shouted the words 'No' as he came at me. His fist met my face with a powerful force. I was suddenly turned the other way and nearly falling off my bike thanks to the force of his punch. The boys jumped to hold him back, as he pointed to me and tried to get me to fight. He only wanted me. To fight him of course, but I took 'Just you" as a love invitation and whipped back around to look at him with a smile. I wanted him and everything he was. He needed to be one of us. "How far you willing to go, Michael?"

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
>infect me with your lovin', and fill me with your poison<br>Take me, T-T-Take me  
>Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

I lead him to our cave. Where he would become one of us and he would be mine. Everyone flooded in, making him feel at home. I turned to look at Michael, who was looking around in complete fascination. At least I'll have no problems impressing him. He then finally drew his attention to me. I held my arms out to the side, as a way of saying welcome. He smiled as I told him how this cave came to be and how it became ours. Of course he didn't notice the date 1908, but that was all right. He wouldn't realize how old I truly was until he became one of us officially. 'So check it out, Mikey,' I heard Paul tease. Everyone laughed but I just smiled and looked at him. I took out a cigarette and held it out to the side, ordering Marco to come take it from me, not taking my gaze off Michael. I saw Star from the corner of my eye with her puppy dog eyes, but I didn't care. Finally, after a short while, Marco arrived with Chinese. They had all seen my plan and it was perfect. As we sat down, opening the boxes to our feast, I kept glancing at Michael to make sure he was completely oblivious. Of course he was. As he began to take tiny bites of his rice I smiled and went for it. 'How those maggots?' He looked at me with a confused stare. I let him know again he was eating maggots again with a certain tone, so it would sink in to his mind. He took hesitantly took a look at his rice and quickly spit it out. We all laughed, guessing that it had worked. I expected another adorable blow to the face, but instead he sat up and smirked once he realized it was just rice after all. I smiled at him, as I fiddled with my noodles. I made sure there were no hard feelings and moved on, offering him some of my noodles. He looked down at them and told me they were worms. I laughed and took a bite, satisfied that my brainwashing was working. I felt even more satisfied when he tried to stop me from enjoying the noodles in fear that I would have a bad taste of worm guts. He was beginning to care for me and he was also ready. I whispered to Marco to bring me what we needed to complete his process. Once he did I took the over-sized bottle of blood into my hands, took one last look at Michael and took a nice gulp. He only stared at me with that confused look of his. I handed him the bottle and told him to drink it. He willingly took it from my grasp and took a minute to consider. Of course, Star had come over to ruin the fun. She told it was blood and my heart stopped in fear he would believe her. He didn't and took a gulp just as I did. I shouted bravo and persuaded everyone to chant his name in his honor. He was finally a vampire.

_You're so supersonic, wanna feel your powers  
>Stun me with your lasers<br>Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension  
>You open my eyes and I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

A whole night of celebration was ahead of us as we took to Michael to our favorite place. The train tracks, where the ultimate test would begin. He kept looking between me and the sky. I put my arm around him for reassurance and luckily he didn't shove me away. He asked me what was going on, his tone excited yet worried at the same time. We all laughed and gave him a little taunt, asking each other what was going on as in a way of mocking him, confusing him but yet making him feel like he belonged. He only continued to look at me and smile. I turned him towards Marco who was already in position. 'Marco," was all I had to say he was gone. Next Paul then Dwayne and all that was left were me and him. I took my arm from around him and took a step up readying myself to jump. I looked down at him with a blank expression so he would continue to guess. He looked up at me half smiling and watching my every move. He gave me this thought in my mind that he was fascinated with me, but only in my dreams… for now. I slowly turned away from him and stepped off. It was only seconds before he joined us under the tracks. We hung there and swung our feet about. He looked happy but of course frightened. The tracks began to vibrate which was the sign that initiation had begun. Michael's pupils dilated in shock as the train approached. The tracks vibrated and shook more violently and the boys began enjoying themselves even more. Except Michael, who looked at me, frightened. I laughed and shouted for him to hold on. He flailed, looking for a way out but could only look at me for reassurance. Once the train began to pass, the boys dropped one by one which made him even more scared. He continued to ask if we were crazy and all I could say was 'You are one of us, let go!' and as I dropped down to utter doom, it was my name and my name only that he cried out.

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
>infect me with your lovin', and fill me with your poison<br>Take me, T-T-Take me  
>Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

Michael finally decided to take my suggestion and let go. I could his cries of fear. His desperation for freedom as the fog swallowed him. I felt happy, though, as he was the first one in years to not pussy out. Usually, they pussy out and find their way back onto the tracks were we immediately greet them and they become dinner. He proved us wrong and I knew he would. Even though the boys were looking for something to eat besides Chinese tonight, I would have never let them get their hands on this one. He'd just have to be my lover by force. I wished that would be so, at the thought, but I shook the thoughts away as Michael became clearer and clearer. He looked distressed and weightless. I couldn't explain it, but as he nearly hit the ground I lunged forward, catching his nearly unconscious body in my arms. He looked to me through slits and whimpered my name, sounding pleased that I was alive. I shushed him and told him it was all right, as I watched his eyes close and his body fall limp. I smiled and looked back to the boys. They nodded and I drew my attention back to Michael. He was sound asleep in my arms, like a baby. I decided to return him home, tracing his scent there. Once I arrived I stood by his bed, wishing I could do the things I wanted, but couldn't. I gave his forehead a kiss and threw him down on his bed, laughing hysterically and left leaving him with the sounds of my voice chanting 'Michael.'


End file.
